


Everyone Loves a Clown

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, IT (2017)
Genre: Connor's Georgie, Connor's Spider-Man jacket, Gen, Heidi's trying, Kurt and Ram are the bullies, So he's not alive, Somebody help these kids, Well - Freeform, and tell the clown to kindly fuck off, because who else could they be, did I say kindly?, they all have terrible parents, they're gazebos!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Connor disappeared a year ago. Kids haven't stopped disappearing since. Now Zoe, along with Alana, Evan and Jared try to find out what happened to her little brother and what the clown they keep seeing has to do with it.





	Everyone Loves a Clown

"Hurry up Zoe! It might stop raining soon!"

"Connor, calm down. You can't rush this kind of thing."

"Ugh!" Connor pulled the hood of his Spider-Man jacket over his head as he jumped on Zoe's bed while the twelve year old girl finished adding wax to the paper boat. Picking up a sharpie she added the final details before getting up and handing the ship to her little brother.

"I present you the S.S. Connor," said little boy immediately sat up happily taking the ship.

"Thanks Zo! You're the best!" 

"Just try not to lose it okay? That took a while to make."

"Okay Zoe." Connor went to go out of the door when Zoe called after him.

"Connor!"

"Yeah Zo?"

"Promise me you'll be careful, we don't want to have to drag you out of the storm drain."

"I promise!" The six year old ran out of the room as Zoe coughed into her sleeve before crawling back into bed. Connor would be fine for a few minutes by himself. Besides if he got into trouble somebody would help him. She didn't have anything to worry about.

~~

Connor excitedly chased after the boat down the street laughing along the way. 'It floats like a real boat!' The six year old hadn't been paying attention to where he was going, accidentally running into a street sign, knocking him to the ground. "Ow..." He slowly sat up again to see his boat had now float down the street and was edging closer to the storm drain making his eyes widen as he sloshed over to the boat that was about to fall in. "Zoe's gonna kill me."

By the time he had reached the boat it just fell down making him let out a disappointed noise. "No!" He tried reaching down into the sewer when he felt something grab his hand making him let out a scream when two glowing eyes appeared.

"Hi there Connor!" The boy struggled as a clown face appeared from the darkness making him scream even louder. "Shhh, don't panic little boy. It's just me, Pennywise."

"P-p-please let go of my arm." 

"But what about your boat?"

"You're hurting me..."

"You want it back right? Zoe's gonna kill you if you don't come back with it." Connor stared at the clown who now lifted his boat up but even that didn't calm the six year old down.

"I don't like you, y-you're scary and hurting me."

"Connor, I'm not scary. I'm Pennywise, the dancing clown!"

"I don't like clowns."

"Oh Connor, everybody likes clowns. Here let me show you a magic trick." The eyes rolled back into the clown's head as it's mouth opened wider. There was nobody around to hear Connor scream as he was dragged down the storm drain by his arm.


End file.
